Vehicles often house valuable items during non-use due to an increasing amount of users leaving valuable items in their vehicle when the vehicle is not in use. Some vehicles include separate compartments, such as a glove box, that is lockable with a physical key. However, these systems are often small, keys are often misplaced, and retrieval of objects within the locked compartment may require a replacement key supplied by a dealer. Additionally, these compartments are susceptible to theft.